


Overwatch drabbles

by Johanniguess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Choking Kink, M/M, Shapeshifter!Hanzo, ass eating, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanniguess/pseuds/Johanniguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts given to me for the McHanzo discord chat<br/>if you want to give me prompts hit me up on tumblr its http://casa-chan.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf Cuddles (Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada)

Hanzo had been gone for over 2 weeks on a mission, 2 long weeks away from his wolf. He slowly walked into the house and shrugged off his coat. He stretched, arching his back a little. He heard the familiar patter of large paws of a heavy beast across the floor. A huge brown shaggy haired wolf missing his front left leg. The large beast went right up to Hanzo towering over him by a good foot. That was his lover Jesse McCree.  
Hanzo reached up and petted his neck. “Hello, my dear”. The short tail of the wolf wagged, sweeping against the floor. Jesse leaned his muzzle down lower and Hanzo kissed him. Jesse stared at him for a moment and wags his tail a little hard.  
“I should join you shouldn’t I?” Hanzo gives a smile and short laugh.  
Slowly the smaller Japanese man morphs into a wolf, the fur black and gray with aging, swirls of pattern going around his left arm. Still dwarfed in size by the werewolf, Hanzo nuzzles against him for a moment before leading him to the living room, where there was much more space and an already lit fireplace.   
McCree lays down in a ball in front of the fire with a big exhale then looks at his mate. Hanzo gives a small lick on the others muzzle before curling around the larger wolf, resting head on the others body.


	2. Tie me up and have your way(Jack Morrison/ Gabriel Reyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choking and Bondage warning  
> also bad Spanish from Google translate

Jack felt his partner checking the bindings one last time before the night was to truly begin. The delicate criss crossing of the soft ropes across his body restricting the movement of his arms and legs, sending a shiver excitement up his spine. He felt a gentle nibble on his shoulder as Gabriel checks his circulation.  
“I’m surprised you would be into this, gatito.” Gabriel mumbles into his skin. “Are you still sure about-?”  
“Yes, Gabe. I’m sure. Are you done yet?”  
“Yes.”  
Fingers with callouses of rough work and physical excursion gently run down his back before grasping his hips turning him over in a swift motion, now pinning his tied hands under back. His legs all tied together in a position that helps his legs stay spread wide open for all to see the throbbing dick.  
Gabriel kisses Jack roughly biting his lip to the point where there is blood, exciting both of them. Jack moans loudly into the kisses trying to bite back only to be met with a large hand on his throat giving a warning squeeze. Jack gasps for a moment feeling his already throbbing dick get more erect.  
“Realmente te dan fuera de esto, usted no?” Gabriel gently his ear as he reached around and gave a sharp tug to the rope going in between Jacks ass cheeks teasing his hole.  
Having no words right now Jack just simply nodded, not fully understanding what is being said to him, getting desperate for more simulation. Gabriel turns his attention to his chest, running his tongue over the sensitive nipples his teeth tugging. Jack loudly whimpers only coaxing Gabriel to be rougher almost drawing blood when he bites the surrounding muscle.  
Gabriel finally grabs the lube and slips off his pants, he gives his fingers a liberal coating to his fingers before reaching under his lover and moving the robe in the way of his entrance to slowly finger him. In fact he was going too slow for Jacks liking as he tried to move his hips to make him go faster. Gabriel gave a quick slap to his inner thigh and a glare.  
“Please Gabe I’m ready for you, please don’t make me wait, please please” Jack begged in a shaky desperate voice.  
“Your not ready till I say you are” Gabriel replied clearly straining himself.  
After a few more minutes of this that felt like hours Gabriel finally lines himself with the slick hole slowly sliding his lubed dick inside.  
Jack gave a loud moan as he was slowly filled “Yesss sooo good”   
He didn’t even care when he heard Gabriel gave a snicker at that as he bottomed out. Not waiting long to give time to adjust he thrusted hard and fast causing his partner to almost scream in pleasure.  
“ Te ves tan bien como este, gatito.” Gabriel gasped. Slowly he wrapped his large hand around Jacks throat, giving a squeeze, causing the other to gasp and breathe with a deep rattle. He squeezes harder sure to leave a bruise and it causes Jacks eyes to roll back and give a death rattle like breath as he quickly cums squeezing the others dick just right. Gabriel releases his hold to grip both the others hips and cums deeply into his partner.


	3. Hanzo Rides a Cowboy(Hanzo/Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeataed no one was read this  
> sorry grammar sucks  
> Also I have never wrote ass eating before

There was a rough kiss between the two men, teeth clacking and tongues wrestling. They draw away gasping, Hanzos fingers grasping and tearing away at Jesse’s shirt while he tries to mark up his partners’ neck. Clothes are removed and hands are now roaming over bodies trying to find those tender spots drawing a sharp gasp from the other as they move towards the bed. 

Hanzo was pinned against the bed by the large American still kissing his neck the cold metallic hand rubbing his right nipple causing him to groan deeply, his hips raising slightly. He grabs a handful of the others chubby stomach gently massaging in the way he knew Jesse liked drawing a gentle groan.  
“Turn over darlin’, I wanna get some dessert” Jesse backs away to allow him to move.

Hanzo got on his hands and knees, raising his ass in the air spreading his legs wide, careful of his sharp metallic legs, he feels his dick already hard getting more erect. Jesse spreads his tight muscular ass cheeks apart kissing them before breathing over his tight pink hole watching it tense up for a moment. Slowly he drags his tongue over his hole teasing it with the tip of his tongue, he repeats this motion a few times drawing out long groans from Hanzo. A tight grasp on his hair trying to force him back into his hole.

“J-jesse stop teasing” Hanzo gasped.

A deep chuckle vibrated though him, he licks another strip. Slowly works his tongue into the tight hole trying to work it open a little more. Wiggling his tongue, a bit, Jesse moans sending the vibrations through Hanzos body causing a deep moan. A finger is added working along the tongue causing a amazing stretch as a second was added.

“E-enough, Jesse. I’m ready.” Hanzo gasped. “I want to ride you tonight”

Jesse pulled away reaching for the lube but Hanzo grabs his wrist. “I want to go dry.”

“Shit, darlin’” Jesse gasped his dick twitching. He laid on his back. Hanzo straddles his hips, his back facing Jesses face giving a perfect view of his ass. Jesse holds his dick in place as Hanzo slowly sticks down, painfully, slowly, the lack of lubricant making the process go all the slower. Hanzo felt the tears welling in his eyes and tries to blink them away. Jesse can feel his abdominal muscle twitching as he resists grabbing Hanzos hips and just forcing him to bottom out. After what felt like forever Hanzo slowly bottoms out, staying there for a minute feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks.

Jesse gently rubs his back trying to calm him and ease his muscles. Hanzo rolls his hips before slowly lifting himself and going back, setting a slow pace fucking himself on the large thick American dick. Jesse slowly starts to move up in sync with Hanzos pace. Hanzo gasps and tightly grips the sheets at his sides enjoying the tight burn, moving his hips faster tears spilling from his eyes. He almost screamed when Jesse hits his prostate just right and just keeps hitting it. 

“I-I am cumming” he screamed as he came hard tensing around the other.   
Jesse grips his hips tightly as he thrusted the last time, cumming hard.  
Slowly he removes himself from the other and holds Hanzo close wiping away the tear trails.


End file.
